Some embodiments described herein relate generally to the methods and apparatus for a media content creation application.
Traditional news/entertainment programs provide multimedia presentations of curated content from professional content providers and presented by paid professional presenters/anchors. Said another way, current news programs produce content in-house, or select third party content to present on a television or online program. Current news programs do not, however, currently produce programs that consist predominantly of curated professional quality amateur submissions that were submitted in response to a request.
Current media content creation applications offer a platform for users to produce media for public viewing. Currently, a user can record audio and/or video, import that recorded audio and/or video into an editing portion of the content creation application, or a separate editing application. A user can then edit the media and then upload and/or otherwise share their edited content for public or limited sharing.
Such media content creation applications are not, however, integrated with a media player or dynamically integrated with topic requests associated with a media player such that video produced by users are automatically formatted according to the request and linked to the topic request via the media player
Accordingly, a need exists for media content creation application that can link responses to topic requests.